Flames of the Heart
by Xenter
Summary: Naruto was born with a power that he didn't want or desire. His parent died soon after he was born, and his village was destroyed by his power. It was more of a curse to him than anything. Perhaps finding his missing half will fix his view on life and that half would quench the raging inferno in his heart? Short Story! Slightly AU! NarutoxElsa!
1. A Tragic Beginning

**Flames of the Heart: Naruto x Frozen Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

This is a short story; a friend of mine was watching Frozen on cable so I stuck watching it as well. I found that particular storyline was very good and thought of this plotline for NarutoxElsa. This also has been inspired by Solar2919 and her **Limits of A legendary being**, where it is a romance story of Naruto and Mizore, which is undergoing rewrite at the moment.

* * *

**=[Flames of the Heart]=  
A Tragic Beginning**

_For every Yin, there is a Yang.  
For without darkness, there is no light.  
Without the cold, there would be no warmth._

October, 12. Konohagakure, it was a village at the edge of the world. It was a general peaceful village, or so it would seem. For the last couple of days, the town inhabitants have been doing a sort of witch hunt.

"There they are!" a spotter shouted and indicated at the couple who was running through the street. The mob quickly turned their attention to the fugitive and gave chase.

"Why? How can they be so naïve?" A slender, feminine built, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair said. She was holding a small bundle next to her chest, and gently rocking it as she dashed alongside her husband through the empty street.

"I don't know, Kushina. For Naruto's future, we have to get out of this village, and as far away as possible…" A fairly tall, fair skinned man said. He had bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair. It was the same as his newborn son.

"That's enough Minato, Kushina!" A light-skinned man of below-average statue with grey spiked hair called out. He was moving from his hidden spot and blocked the couple's path. A few of his bodyguard was standing behind him. The villagers finally caught up to the couple from the direction they came from.

"Hiruzen-jiji… Please let my family go. I will accept any punishment but my child is innocent." Minato begged the third leader of the village while standing in front of his wife and child, shielding them from view with his body.

"I'm afraid not, you know the prophecy and who said it. That person has never been wrong before!" Hiruzen replied. He had long past his prime and wanted to pass the mantle of leadership to Minato, but unfortunately, that option was no longer possible. Minato's and Kushina's son was born on that day, and as such, that child must not be allowed to live, or it will bring down the village.

Kushina holding Naruto, wrapped in cloth tightly in her hand. She could felt the slight warmth emanating from the small bundle of joy. His birth was difficult for her, but it was one of the happiest days of her life. It marked the beginning of her family. Sadly, the entire village was against them and tried to destroy her dream. Her grips around Naruto tightened while the said child looked at his mother with his bright blue eyes, and not uttering a single sound.

"I know the prophecy, but you can't be serious! Killing every male child who was born on that day is insane no matter how much you try to justify it!" Minato shouted at the leader as the villagers moved closer to the couple, and pushing them into a corner. It was idiocy. Children were rare in the village and now its inhabitants have gone completely insane, committing atrocity based on a prophecy.

"A son will be born on 10th of October; he will bring destruction to this village, as it had been foretold," Hiruzen said, hinting the first line of the prophecy. He had substitute the word "son" for "sun", believing it was a mistake when someone had written down the dying seer's words. The seer had passed away afterward so he couldn't really check if that was a mistake or not.

"I will take my son and wife away from this village, never to return. Then there is no way for my son to carry out the prophecy," Minato argued as his body pushed against Kushina, who in turn had her back on the wall. There was no space left for either of them to move back any futher.

"I'm afraid I can't take that chance. Now move out the way, as I do not want to harm you," Hiruzen ordered Minato. He refused to obey. The elderly man quickly commanded the villagers to pull Minato away.

"Over my dead body!" Minato shouted in anger, and started pushing away several aggressive town folks. A sharp pain in his abdomen broke him out of his rage. Minato looked down and found a knife embedded deep into his side as he coughed up a bit of blood with one hand holding his wound. The crowd quickly backed away before looking at each other accusingly. They were unable to determine who had done such thing. It wasn't that they hadn't done it before; it was that someone did it to an unarmed man.

Minato took this time and turned toward his wife, who was hugging Naruto and crouching on the cold cobber stone ground.

"I'm so sorry… I couldn't… protect… both of you..." Minato struggled to say while putting a hand on Kushina's cheek as her tears ran across his fingers, and mixing it with the blood. Minato averted his eyes toward his son, who he would never able to see growing up. The dying man mustered the last of his strength to give a heartwarming smile. It was something for his son to remember him by, instead of this sorrowful moment.

Naruto outstretched his undeveloped limb, trying to grab his father face, but it was out of his reach. His blue eyes turned dull as a layer of water began to cover it. His mother, Kushina, hugged him once last time before laying him down on the floor in the corner gently. Naruto also tried to grab his mother retreating hairs, but failing in that as well as his grip strength was nonexistence. His parent covered him with their body in a protective manner as the villager tried to pull them away. Both of them spoke softly to their son, as their body was impaled by various sharp objects due to the town's people frustrations. Never once, did the smile on their face faded away.

Naruto, even as a baby couldn't hold in his emotion any longer, and cried loudly as soon as his parent body was moved away revealing him to the mob. His parent face was replaced by an aged old man, Hiruzen.

"I'm sorry for doing this, Naruto. But for the future safety of the village, please go with your parent," Hiruzen said. The child before him didn't understand his words. Naruto just wanted to see his parent again as tears continuingly damping the cloth, and his cries overshadow the villagers' angry shouts. The air around Naruto began to shimmer. It was due to the rising heat from a small source. Several villagers began to feel uneasy at the heat wave.

Hiruzen didn't make much of it but he did sweat a little, and pulled out a knife from his side, readying to complete the task. Naruto's cries got louder, as the thermal blanket enveloped him gotten denser before it began to push everyone back, shocking them with an invisible hand. Hiruzen blinked in astonishment, and dropped the knife when the wooden handle of the weapon began set aflame. Its edge glowed slightly. The knife bounced on the cobber stone floor, as its metal blade bended on impact.

"It's not possible," Hiruzen muttered, stepping back a bit away from the child. It was the same with everyone else.

"He's a monster! A Demon! Kill it!" That was one of many shouts. They were called out by the villagers.

"No… no… it's not possible. We're can't be the one who fulfilled the prophecy," the village elder shook his head in dismay while watching the baby in front of him covered in yellow and orange auras. The airs around the villagers begin to heat up rapidly as various object around them combusted into flames, seemingly without any external aids. The villager's clothes shrank slightly from the heat, drying any wet patches that were there previously.

"HAHHHH!" several bold villagers shouted and dashed toward the baby with their pitch folk holding high. As the sharp metal point collided against Naruto's unprotected body, aided by the assailants moving momentum. While the tip melted on impact, Naruto cries as he felt something blunt pushed against his side, hurting him. With a loud scream, the child body wrapped in intense flames like the sun itself, and exploded outward, incinerating everything in its paths. The cobber stone charred and quickly turned into magma under the intensity of the flames. Everyone in sight set alight by the raging resulting inferno.

"It wasn't a mistake… it's not a son. It's the sun," those were the last words Hiruzen said before he too joined the mob in the afterlife, except without the screaming. The fiery tendril-like stream of fire didn't stopped there as it spread across street and collided against every building, wrapping the towns in its clutches, swirling upward, turning into a pillar of fire reaching high into the sky. The raging inferno didn't die down for hours as if the fire was struggling to hold on its existence, turning everything into ash.

When it finally did die down, leaving a child alive among the burnt rubbles. The child was still crying, only barely. The town was completely destroyed; anything flammable was consumed and reduced to ash. Objects that were not flammable were rapidly melted in the fire and joined the magma floors, increasing its volume. Naruto sniffled a bit and looked at the blue sky above him. It was unhindered by any sort of cover now. The child giggled a bit as he apparently sees some sort of clouds that look like his parents. He waved at them with his tiny arms.

**_22 Years Later…_**

Naruto, now 22 year old, sat cross-legged on a superheated rock, deep within the body of a rather active volcano. As a baby, he had been rescued by a nearby dweller. That dweller could see the pillar of fire from his logging, and quickly rushed to the scene, only to find a baby among the blacken earth. Naruto had no control over his manifested power at that time, but the man who he came to know as his second father did his best to help the boy. Sadly, the man passed away when Naruto was only fifteen, leaving him with all his worldly possession, which wasn't much.

"**Are you going to be here forever?**" The floating flames near the boy asked. Its voice seemed to be everywhere, bouncing off the chamber's earthly wall. Naruto opened his bright blue eyes as the scattered flames quickly comes into together, forming a fiery apparition with its hollowed out eyes and nine flaming stream of fire behind its end.

"Why do I have this power? I can't touch anything without burning it unintentionally…" Naruto said, looking down at the red hot liquid surrounding him and his piece of solid stone with magna vein covering it. This volcano was his home for the last seven years. The only person he knew was his deceased father, who Naruto couldn't even touch until the very end. Naruto only did it then, so he could turn his father's remains into ash. It was for him to feel the man who had raised him at least once before allowing that man to go with the wind.

"**I don't know. I'm bored here, and I can't leave your side for too long or my flames will go out,**" The fiery ghostly being said. When it first appeared, Naruto freaked out and tried to kill it with his power, only for it to grow in to astronomical size and burned down the surrounding forest. Since then, they have been long time friends after getting to know each other a little better. The effort was greatly accelerated by Naruto willingness to make a friend; he never had one and rarely come in contact with the outside world.

"Where do you suggest, Kurama?" Naruto asked curiously. Any place he went to will quickly have a climate shift from whatever it was previously to very hot, making it difficult for him to stay at any place for very long.

"**How about somewhere with endless winter, we have never been to such place before? Or any places for that matter,**" Kurama suggested. The climate around Naruto never changes, and the fiery apparition had never seen snow before. Snow was something it always wanted to see and perhaps touch as well if that was possible for a fire incarnated demonic entity.

Naruto decided to do what his companion suggested since he had stayed in one spot for his entire life. The blond man stood up, as flames began to materialize around him and wrapped itself around his leg, and lifted him into the air and up through the volcano's only opening.

"I'm going to miss this place," Naruto said, looking down at the magma chamber one last time. The flames began to cover his body entirely as the incarnated sun continued his ascend.

"**You know… people will freak out at you for being butt naked!**" Kurama said almost mockingly. Naruto quirked his eyes a little and just sighed. It was not like he didn't want to wear clothes, but the cloth didn't last very long as Naruto's power tend to go wild and uncontrollably, burning everything around him.

"**Another thing as well, if you just sat there all day, then you never will fulfill your prophecy!**" Kurama continued as Naruto scratches his cheeks a bit. His adopted father had heard of the prophecy associated with his birth and didn't think much of it. The man unable to believe how someone could murder newborn simply because what it might do in the future. Still, Kurama said the first few lines already came to pass which aroused interest in the blond.

_A sun will be born on tenth of ten,  
its birth place will cease to be,  
in 15 summers alone once again,  
even if two halves met and stay,  
the sun flames cannot be drain,  
for it marks the dawn of a new day._

"Cryptic… fifteen summers. Does that mean fifteen year and what does it meant by two halves?" Naruto frowned and questioned the long dead seer's words, as it had been relayed to him by his adopted father. The sun and demon flew through the sky, heading north where ice and snow would be found.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This is set in Frozen's universe! There's no shinobi or charka, but like all my stories, there's always Kurama! This is simply because I like the fox and its antic! ^^V

This is a short stories, it will end in like 2 or 3 chapters with an epilogue.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flames and insults will be ignored!_**


	2. Freezing the Sun

**Flames of the Heart: Naruto x Frozen Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

* * *

**=[Flames of the Heart]=  
Freezing the Sun**

"What do you know? This is a nice place," Naruto said, standing butt naked on top of a frozen cliff side as a small flame floated nearby. The ice had managed to suppress his passive thermal radiation somewhat, and allowing him to touch thing he wouldn't able to before. For the first time, Naruto felt somewhat normal aside from being indecent and unfazed by the cold climate.

"**I've changed my mind! I hate this place!**" the floating ball of fire sneered. Unlike Naruto, its body had decreased in size because of the cold climate and icy surrounding. The freezing atmosphere continued to decrease the temperature of its body, forcing it to condense to a more manageable size.

"Already? We have only been here for like ten minutes," Naruto told the wisp, quirking his eyebrow a little. The wisp was floating as close to Naruto as possible, leeching off as much from the source to keep its form intact or it would die.

"**It was a lot more fun when I thought about it**," Kurama said, leaving a trail of embers behind in his orbit around the blond. The descending embers quickly dissipated in the air long before it could touch the ground.

"Well, let's go see what this place has to offer. But first thing first, I need a set of clothes. I can't walk around here like this or I will get arrested!" Naruto said, looking around and checked for anything that was out of place in the frozen wood. If there was a road here, it must have been covered by snow. A cabin stood out nearby as the blond walked slowly toward it, leaving a fairly deep foot print. That isn't possible considering his body weight.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," Naruto read the bill board out loud. "…and Sauna?" He added as his eyes noticed a small wooden board connected to the right and bottom of a bigger one.

"Yoo-Ho… did you just wander around outside without any clothes on?" a very broad shoulder man called out. He was possibly standing behind a counter as he noticed Naruto, who was completely naked. The store owner had a strange expression while eyeing the boy.

"If I say yes, would you believe me?" Naruto answered with a skeptical question since he didn't need a reply to that.

"Why do only the crazies shop here?" the owner muttered to himself, but Naruto decided to ignore that.

"I actually got robbed and need a new set of cloth," Naruto lied. No one really believed the clothes he wore get incinerated by his power. It happened all the time.

"That will be in our winter department," Oaken said, indicating one side of the wall with only a wooden chair and a pair of snowshoes. The owner had a smile on causing Naruto to sweat dropped, and wondered if there was something right with this person.

'**Who's the crazy one now?**' Kurama thought, floating around nearby but the owner didn't seem to pay any attention to the wisp.

"It's a supply and demand problem," the owner said after noticing the blond's face. Oaken still had his greeting smile on while tapping his fingers together.

"Isn't it winter here? There should be a lot of demands, and that's more like zero supply," Naruto joked, pointing at the wall as the owner nodded in agreement causing him to sweat a bit more.

"**Is this guy alright?**" Kurama whispered into Naruto ears, but boy just shrugged. The flames incarnated felt that the sauna's heat level was dropping steadily through his ability and decided to offer heating it up through his ability in exchange for a used set of cloth after seeing that he actually had no money on him.

"Yah, quite a lot of people heading through here to North Mountain today," Oaken said, giving Naruto a used set of cloth. The blond was shocked how big Oaken was and realized the owner was actually sitting down behind the counter instead of standing upright.

"The North Mountain? Maybe it's a good place to check out. How many people went by?" Naruto asked while dressing himself in slight ragged peasant clothes. Naruto could feel his temperature rising slowly but steadily even if he was trying his best to suppress them. He would need to go back outside soon and allowed the cold air to cool him off or his new set of cloth will be destroyed.

"Yah, two, one girl, one boy went this way yesterday. Four now, including you and your little floating flame pet," Oaken said nonchalantly. Kurama smirked as he was acknowledged for the first time since entering this shop.

"That was a lot?" Naruto deadpanned, and was not expecting an answer for that.

"Yah, most days I don't have any customers at all, so two a day is fairly good. I'm not complaining," Oaken replied causing the blond to face palmed as he exited the store.

"**Who opens a shop in the middle of nowhere?**" The floating wisp remarked sarcastically as its companion felt the cold air once more.

"Apparently, Oaken does." Naruto answered making Kurama laughed, shredding a lot of embers in the process.

"**Darn it! I'm so small now!**" Kurama said after seeing his size had shrunk considerably.

"You might be small, but not cute at all," Naruto joked, causing the wisp to attack him in anger, only to be caught in the blond's hand. Naruto channeled his power through his hand, revitalizing the wisp and making it grows bigger.

"Calm down, Kurama. Feeling better now?" Naruto asked as Kurama nodded and returned to floating around the blond.

On the way to North Mountain, Naruto ran into an actual prince along with many of his bodyguards. Several of them were carrying crossbow. They immediately tried to attack the drifting flames around the blond, thinking it was a demonic entity, but their arrow went right through the said entity.

"Hang on! He's not dangerous!" Naruto held up his hand in defense, trying to get them to lower their weapons.

"**Bring it on, I will roast you all!**" Kurama taunted causing Naruto to look accusingly at his flaming companion. The prince was more understanding than the rest, seeing how their entire kingdom had just been frozen by their queen. This had made them a bit more open minded to magic and perhaps edgier at seeing strange things. Naruto and Kurama decided to follow the group to meet this queen of theirs. Since the party couldn't stop the pair without a good reason, they allowed it.

"Wow!" Naruto said. He was amazed while checking out the castle made completely of ice. Everyone was also stunned from what the blond made of their chatters. Naruto wasn't astonished at the feat. Rather, there was someone who could make such a construct similar like him with fire and earth. Kurama floated near Naruto, having a thoughtful look.

"**_Two halves met and stay_**. **Maybe she's your destine one!"** Kurama said, reciting the prophecy, and implying the other half must be the embodiment of snow and ice.

"Flameball, I thought it would be water, and the idea of falling in love at first glance is preposterous!" Naruto replied, shaking his head slightly in denial.

"**She's an Ice queen. It's close enough!**" Kurama snorted as Naruto just blinked at the suggested compromise. He had no answer to that.

"We're here to find Princess Anna, but no harm is to come to the queen," Hans called out, breaking the duo's conversation. On the way here, Naruto had a talk with Hans and found the prince from the Southern Isles to be a very likeable and honorable person.

Hans walked toward the almost glass-like stair case with Naruto followed slightly behind along with the guards. The snow covered boulder next to its entrance immediately got up, shocking everyone, and revealing its true nature: an ice golem.

'She can create living entity as well?' Naruto thought. He was a bit more curious at what kind of person Queen Elsa is. Hans decided to distract the creature while two guards in red, who ran pass the golem and up the staircase in haste.

'Hang on! Why are they carrying a loaded weapon if they are not supposed to harm the queen?' Naruto thought, noticing the two guards. His blue eyes widened at the realization and immediately chase after the two to stop their scheme. When he stepped on the stair case, his power reacted immediately to frozen construct. It was shown by the forming cracks due to the two opposing magic.

"Stay away!" Elsa shouted, sending a blue beam from her hands which immediately become ice spikes as it impacted against ground, and ran toward the two guards. Naruto saw all that, but couldn't move at all. His eyes locked at the sight while his mind was elsewhere as the ice was cracking slowly under his feet, aided further by his power.

Elsa quickly forced one of the guards into the wall with many ice spikes and tried to push another out of the balcony. Naruto finally snapped back to reality from his day dream and dashed to side as the spot he was on shattered, sending shards of ice upward. The blond looked at the guard who was being pushed to the balcony's edge by the Queen. Even if they had tried to murder her, Naruto didn't felt it was right to do nothing and let them die. He immediately created a swirling small ball of fire in his hand. It was not strong enough to do any lasting harm and sent it at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Elsa wasn't paying attention to the blond, but a wall of ice formed from the ground to her side, effectively blocking the fireball. It disappeared afterward, revealing a rather agitated Elsa, seeing how there's another person with power that could rival her own.

"Wait, I'm not here to hurt you…" Naruto said but Elsa retorted in fear.

"Is that why you attack me?" Elsa quickly channeled her ice magic through both of her hands and tried to strike Naruto. She obviously was not thinking clearly after just narrowly escaped death. The blond didn't have much time to think either, and immediately defend himself with his own power. His wisp companion couldn't do much other than distracting the still free guard near the balcony by sending little spray of flames.

Red and blue streams of energy collided, sending shards of ice and fire outward from their impact point. The icy floor of the chamber cracks and started to melt under the stress. The air around the beam wavered as frozen particles spraying outward as flames stream reflecting randomly, cutting through the walls and columns in the process.

Hans finally managed to dispatch the ice golem and entered the chamber, just in time to see the struggle of power between Elsa and Naruto. The Prince of Southern isle could felt the castle shook heavily under the shear might of the two opposition magic. He had to dodge a few ball of flames and stream of fire flying all over the area, as they melted the ice on impact, and further weakening the structures of the castle.

"Everyone out! It will collapse!" Hans shouted, directing the guard behind to escape. The prince tried to free the still stuck guard, who was held there by ice spikes. Naruto and Elsa continued to channel their power in their respective ice and fire beam. Elsa didn't want to give up and Naruto couldn't do anything else besides using all his concentration in defending himself. The blue eyes saw Hans and noticed the giant chandelier on top of the roof sway back and forth, showing its support was being compromised.

"Wait! Stop! We should…" Naruto tried to say, but Elsa cut him off, not wanting to listen to his reason. The chandelier's support shattered as it started its descent on top of Elsa, who was still oblivious to the impending danger. Naruto didn't have time to say or think anything else. He immediately redirected his hands at the chandelier. The intense flames beam wrapped around the falling structure, vaporizing it and punched a hole into several support columns as well.

Elsa's ice beam didn't stop after Naruto averted his power elsewhere. It continued on ward and collided against blond, warping him in blue glowing tendrils. Naruto's body started to cover in ice, and quickly becoming a frozen statue. Kurama saw this and immediately tried to thaw his comrade, but that was in vain.

"I… I… didn't mean to…" Elsa said regrettably, realizing what had just happened. She just killed someone who apparently didn't mean her any harm and even tried to protect her without any second thought for his own safety. She staggered forward, and dropped to her knee at the unmoving sculpture of the blond.

"Queen Elsa, we have to get out of here!" Hans shouted and tried to get closer to Elsa. The Queen was unresponsive, and was shocked at what she had done. Two guards in red uniform, who was no longer being stuck into a wall or occupied with a flaming creature, dragged Hans away as the castle walls shattered and broke apart.

The chamber they were in collapsed through the floor, breaking through the bottom level as well and into the abyss below while Hans and the two guards managed to get outside just in time to see the ice castle's destruction. The construct was breaking pieces by pieces, dropping part of itself into the chasm.

"Is Princess Anna…?" one of the accompany guards asked while watching the scene.

"No, she's not in the castle. I'm afraid I couldn't save Queen Elsa," Hans replied with a sorrowful face.

The castle foundation finally gave way and slide off. The spectators headed back to Arendelle afterward, for they were unable to do anything more. No one could see a small smile creep across Hans' face at a certain devilish thought.

* * *

**Author Note:**

It's a fairy tales, what did you expect? Probably one more chapter to go and an epilogue! Yes, it's NarutoxElsa ^^V. Hope you like my version of the castle battle! When two opposing powers collided, a lot of fall out will occur!

I did wonder why Disney didn't give Elsa a love interest. Don't they usually do that? It's a fairy tale story, so there should be a happy ending after all, where everyone is married, have kids, live happily forever after etc... It does sound like a cliché. Maybe that will be in the sequel?

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	3. Calming the Storm

**Flames of the Heart: Naruto x Frozen Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

Movies seemed to have a beginning, a climax and a resolution, so this is the resolution I suppose. I hope you enjoyed the short story as much as I did.

* * *

**=[Flames of the Heart]=  
Calming the Storm**

"Why? Why can't they leave me be," Elsa sobbed, and held herself while leaning against an inclined and half destroyed ice pillar. A small glowing flame drifted around her. It was the only thing that starved off the darkness. Everywhere around them were broken shards of ice; they once made up the ice castle's structures.

Elsa's power had protected her from the fall as if it had a mind of its own. It had always been with her, from the day she was born and probably till the day she would see her parents again in the afterlife. In front of her was an ice statue of a man who she frozen. It was still intact as the snows had softened its fall. The small wisp returned back to floating around the sculpture, and trailing small glitter of flame behind while mourning for its loss.

"**Two halves met and stay,**" the wisp said weakly before looking at Elsa with its sorrowful, hallowed eyes.

"**Is this the end of the road? What about the next two lines?**" Kurama asked himself while paying attention back to Naruto likeness, and ramming into it in frustration. Whatever small flames it managed to manifest had created sparks across the icy surface on his friend frozen body. The sculpture rumbled a bit at the constant attempts.

"Flameball, my flames cannot be extinguished," the sculpture said, implying the next line of the prophecy as red and fiery fissure lines started to appear across its surface. The sculpture's opened hand clutched into the fist as fire strands appeared and wrapped itself around its limbs. The magic that had caused its current state was being burnt away by the inferno. The brightness from the flames caused Elsa to blinked and stood up from her spot. She was slightly in awe.

"I was having a nice nap then I heard your bitching," Naruto smirked, looking at the wisp that grew much larger in size thank to still raging fire that was covering most of Naruto's body. His clothes were completely burnt off when he had thawed himself.

'Being frozen isn't that bad at all. It was quite relaxing,' Naruto thought as he turned toward Elsa and bowed courtesy.

"You are looking well, Queen Elsa," Naruto said, with a small smile, gazing at her, and committing every details to memory.

"How?" Elsa asked hesitantly as she walked closer to Naruto, but stopped as she felt her ice-crafted dress starting to fade away due to the lingering fire magic.

"I supposed it was due to our power being mutual destructive," Naruto said with a sheepish smile, but inside he was depressed. It also meant that he could never get close to her, let alone feel her skin.

"Were you always has the ability to conjure up fire?" Elsa asked. She was no longer angry or scared; she wanted to know more about the man before her, who had saved her life just moment before. Naruto sighed at the question. His body was still covered in flame as it melted the ice around him, leaving the bare solid earth below.

"I was born like this…" Naruto told her his story. Elsa listened attentively as the blond narrated his life story.

"You are crying, Queen Elsa," Naruto said, seeing how there are tears trailing off the beautiful girl's cheek, as it left her face, the droplet turned into ice and joined the snow at her feet. She had no idea there was someone out there with a more tragic past than her. Naruto really wanted to run to her and held her in his arms, but reframed from doing so in fear that his power could potentially kill her.

"I am not a Queen," Elsa said dejectedly, and turned away from the boy while clearing her tears from her eyes.

"My powers had caused nothing but misery, now that they all think I'm dead, I might as well be."

Naruto sighed as he looked at his flaming companion nearby. She was like him. His power had caused everyone misery. That was one of the main reasons why he had chosen to live alone, and away from any civilized society. His greatest fear was inevitably burning away all that he cherished…

"Do not say that, my son! Everything wants to be alive, and wants to be love. Don't live your life in hatred and self-loathing. I, for one, glad you were born. Because of that, I have a son!" the elderly man said, smiling at the younger Naruto, who nodded while the fire in his hand and around him faded away, leaving a torched earth behind.

Remembering his father words as dozens of small fire balls start appearing and twirling playfully around Elsa, "Even these flames want to stay in existence, struggling to survive in this cold winter," Naruto said, as Kurama moved closer to him.

"If you were to die, I'm sure there are those will mourn your passing... like your subjects, your citizens and your sister," Naruto pointed out as the floating balls of fire increased their intensity, lightning the abyss and pushing away the encroaching darkness.

"Anna… Arendelle, oh no," Elsa said, remembering that her town was still in an endless winter. It was the kingdom that she had inherited from her father. The ice queen quickly formed a stair case along the rocky wall and ran up it in haste. She only got up several dozen steps before the staircase foundation became unstable due to the floating flames around her and broke apart.

Naruto immediately jumped in the air, propelling flames behind him and grabbed the falling Queen, and totally forgotten about what would happen if he should ever come in contact with her.

Naruto held Elsa in his arms, floating in midair as his flame continuing to provide uplift force. Elsa's ice magic had managed to protect her from Naruto's fire. She held firmly onto him; there was warmness in those hands. Kurama floated around the couple as dozen of fireballs joined in as well. They locked their eyes at each other, forgetting everything and lost in the moment.

"**Ahem, shouldn't we head to back to town, frozen and all that?**" Kurama said, breaking the mood. Naruto let Elsa go on reflex, and she screamed as she started her descend. Naruto panicked and grabbed her hand. A red, fiery snake like rope wrapped around his hand coming toward their contact. It start intermingle with a blue, chilly snake coming from Elsa arm. They were not destroying each other at all.

Elsa giggled a bit as Naruto's face went red as he pulled her up back into a hug. "Hold on tight, my Queen, I will get you there through Naruto's express service," Naruto announced as Elsa held on tight.

'_My_ Queen' Elsa thought with a small smile while the couple rose rapidly out of the ravine and toward the frozen town.

**(Arendelle)**

"Princess Anna is… dead," Hans said, opening the door slowly. His face was full of sorrow. Anna had returned back to the castle, wanting a kiss of true love to thaw her frozen heart. Hans had played the perfect actor and decided to let her die so he could take over the kingdom legally through marriage.

"At least that monster is dead, but her curse still remains," The duke of weaseltown eh… wesselton snarled, looking at the blizzard outside as everyone in the room was feeling down. It was a sad day for them; the bloodline of their beloved king had ended.

"The queen has returned!" one of the guards burst into the room as everyone was startled.

"That monster is still alive? Kill her!" the duke of wesselton shouted the command. Everyone else look toward Hans for guidance as the Prince of Southern Isle, thirteenth in line to the throne turned his eye toward the guard.

"The queen had killed her sister, arrest her for treason!" Hans said as the guard blink, unsure what to make of that order, but everyone in the room told him to carry it out.

"Let me go, where is Anna?" Elsa demanded as several guard tried to arrest her, but her power was keeping them at bay. Naruto was more decent now since he had found some spare guard clothes in a nearby room, but the flame incarnated stay close to Elsa, using her magic to counteract his own.

"Your sister?" Hans said, appearing on top of the staircase and began his descend slowly. Behind him were the duke of Wesselton and other loyal nobles of Arendelle.

"She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart," Hans continued, looking at Elsa, accusingly.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead, all because of you!" Hans said as his face turned grim.

"As king, I charge you with treason and sentence you to death," Hans ordered. The guard closed their distance.

Elsa was shaking her head in denial. "No… it can't be, Anna can't be dead… she just can't!" Elsa shouted. Her ice magic exploded outward, sending everyone flying into the surrounding wall before she ran out of the door, letting the cold air in.

"Not again," Naruto said as half of his body was encased in ice as he impacted against the wall and was pinned there. The boy immediately channeled his magic and heat up the surrounding, thawing the ice quickly to prevent any frostbite to the guards. Hans saw the boy's power and immediately walked toward him.

"Naruto, you must help me. You are probably the only person who can kill the Queen," Hans said as everyone nodded. Naruto blinked at the request.

"I can't kill her," Naruto said. He couldn't kill his heart. Now that he knew he could touch her without any consequences, he wanted to do it again and many time more.

"You must do it or everyone will die in this winter," the duke called out. All the Arendelle's nobles didn't voice their opinion. They were all conflicted inside. Elsa was the only bloodline left of their king, to end that by their hands was unspeakable.

"I won't kill her, but I will stop her," Naruto offered and left the hall to chase after Elsa.

"Where are you going?" the duke called out as Hans followed after Naruto.

"To do what must be done," Hans called back and the duke told his men to go and help the Prince, no, the King of Arendelle now.

Naruto ran through the frozen fjord, leaving a flaming foot prints behind as it melted the ice slowly. He saw a white haired girl in a distance and grabbed her shoulder in haste to spin her around. Unfortunately, she wasn't Elsa. His touch immediately warmed her up somewhat.

"Sorry, I thought you were the Queen," Naruto let go of his hand as her cloth was scorched a little. Kurama immediately noticed a living snowman nearby and opened its hollowed eyes wide before floating toward it.

"Queen? Do you know my sister?" the girl asked Naruto. She was feeling a lot better now, but still chilly.

"Sister? Are you ANNA?" Naruto questioned as the girl nodded. The blond hair boy immediate connected all the dots in his mind and shouted in rage as fire erupted across his body, slowly burning away his clothes.

"HANS!"

The heat wave, emanating from the boy pushed Anna away as her eyes widen in shock. The reddish tendrils emerged from Naruto, spiraling outward, pushing the blizzard away, and revealing the Queen along with Hans and two other men. The blizzard no longer shrouded the nearby view.

Elsa was on the icy floor and sobbing while Hans moving slowly behind her raising his sword in striking gesture. The two guards was also raising their cross bow, aiming directly at the Queen. Anna saw that while Naruto was still in rage. He was not paying much attention to anything. The Princess of Arendelle dashed toward them, wanting to save her sister's life. Anna tried to stand between Hans and Anna as the hammer descended.

"**NARUTO!**" Kurama shouted to snap that blond out of his rage. He turned toward where Anna had run off to. He saw what was about to happen and sent a torrent of fire from his hand. It collided against the steel blade and melted the metal. The resulting hot liquid impacted slightly against Anna's hands as she shrieked in pain, knocking Elsa out of her state. The Queen finally saw her sister, who was still alive.

Naruto couldn't have believed what just happened. He tried to stop the attack, but in doing so, he had inadvertently hurt the Princess. The two guards let go of their arrow while Hans dashed forward, trying to impale both Anna and Elsa with the half melted and damaged sword.

Elsa managed to quickly frozen Hans' lower body while grabbing Anna, but they could not evade the two incoming arrows. Naruto couldn't get to them fast enough and summon all his magic as he vanished in a cyclone of flames.

Between Elsa and the incoming Arrow, a torrent of fire appeared out of nowhwere, forming a young man's figure rapidly as he put one of his hands up to the side. Naruto sent a flaming stream at one projectile, burning it away, only for the other to pass through him while his body hasn't formed completely.

The arrow was set aflame and continued it trajectory still directly toward Elsa. Anna immediately pushed Elsa out the way and blocked the flaming arrow with her body, only for that she became solid ice due to Elsa's curse. The projectile bounced harmlessly off it.

"ANNA!" Elsa gasped.

"No, no, please," Elsa sobbed, hugging her frozen sister as the all the snowflakes suspended in midair revealing many spectators. Hans tried to speak, but his mouth was frozen. Naruto struggled to walk toward the pair, wanting to use his power to thaw her, but he didn't make it before Anna started to thaw on her own.

"OH! An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" The miniature snowman gasped while Kurama was floating around it. Naruto smiled at the two sisters' reconciliation while holding his chest as his hands dyed in red as blood start dripping out from a wound. The arrow that passed through him previously had displaced his actually body mass while he was still forming. It had left a gaping wound by his heart. Kurama saw his friend fell to his knee in pain.

"**NARUTO!**" it roared and dashed forward the blond. Elsa and Anna saw that as well while a new comer with a reindeer finally arrived.

Elsa quickly grabbed Naruto, lifted him up in her arms as the bright blue eyes looked into her emerald eyes.

"Naruto, no… no, you can't die," Elsa said, holding her hand on top of his bloody one, trying to stop the bleeding. Naruto coughed a bit and smiled while Elsa hands started to freeze over showing that Naruto's power slowly fading away. It was no longer counteracting hers.

"It's okay. At least I did something good in the end. Saving a kingdom and bring back a smile on someone like you," Naruto said weakly, rubbing away the tear with his other free hand, caressing her cheek.

"For the first time since I was born. I can finally touch someone. Able to hold someone hand. I'm glad I met you, I think… I love you," Naruto said smiling a little, and remove his hand from her face to grab her hand, holding it tightly.

"Knowing that is enough for me," Naruto said, closing his eyes slowly.

"NO! NO! NO! I don't want that to be all, I want you to stay with me, forever," Elsa sobbed, tears continuing streaming down her face, mixing with his blood. Kurama noticed the little blue and red sparkles entering the blond's wound as well wrapping itself around Elsa. The Queen's green eyes changed into a fiery red. Naruto was feeling a little better, realizing his power was returning, but kept up the façade as his eyes remained closed.

"Maybe a true love kiss might be just enough to bring me back to life," Naruto mumbled weakly. Moment later, he felt something soft on his lips. He opened his eyes and moved his head up to return it. The summer and winter finally had their first kiss as fire and ice stream erupted outward from the two and into the sky. The entire fjord began to thaw as a ship below them rose up, holding up the couple in the now free water body.

Sunlight started to pass through the dissipating cloud, brightening up Arendelle. Unfortunate, Naruto's flaming power started to torch the wooden floor.

"Umm, we're on fire," Kristoff said but was elbowed by Anna, who wanted that moment to last longer. She was holding her burnt hand, but it was just a mild discomfort.

"No, we really are on FIRE!" Kristoff said as Anna looked around. The ship's deck and sail burst into flames as the Sun's emotion was running wild during his happiest moment.

"WE ARE ON FIRE!" Anna shouted as Kristoff face palmed. The two and reindeer tried to put out the fire in panic.

Naruto finally stood up, breaking out of the long kiss. Naruto felt that he shouldn't ruin this memory by setting fire to the ship they were on. "Woops," Naruto said, trying to suppress the flames around him.

"What? Weren't you about to die?" Elsa called out, snapping out of her stupefied state and walking toward Naruto.

"Huh? No, your power somehow healed me. I couldn't helped but wanting a kiss from a Queen. It was really…" Naruto didn't even finish the sentence as his whole body was frozen solid and kicked off the ship by an extremely embarrassed monarch.

Kurama chased after the iceberg muttering: "**Idiot.**"

* * *

**Author Note:**

Epilogue next! I could write about what happened after this, but I think the actual sequel to Frozen is doing that. I will check out that when it's out, probably 2016 or something. What would you like to see in the epilogue? Maybe, a few years after this point, where they have children or just a few months later… I could write several endings if you want.

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	4. Epilogue

**Flames of the Heart: Naruto x Frozen Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

Always end with a happy note! An epilogue! I hope you enjoy this ending, even if you didn't, I hope you like the story somewhat.

* * *

**=[Flames of the Heart]=  
Epilogue**

"Do you need help?" Anna asked Kristoff, who was pushing a few block of ice up the docked ship's ramp.

"Me, nah, I been doing this all my life," Kristoff refused the offer while leaning on the block of ice with Hans encased in it. Several other blocks nearby had a couple red guards as well as the duke of Wesselton.

"This is outrageous! I demand to see the Queen!" the duke called out, but everyone ignored him. Plotting to murder a foreign monarch was bad business.

"I will return these scoundrels to their countries; we shall see how their citizens think of them. How long does these ice last?" an aristocratic person asked, walking along the ship with another well-dressed man.

"These ices are specifically made by the Queen, so they will last for a long time. Arendelle thanks you, milord," another aristocratic person said before bowing at Princess Anna, who quickly told him to stop that.

"Don't ignore me! I demand to see the Queen," the duke shouted again as Kristoff shove a rag into the annoying man's mouth.

"Much better," Kristoff said as the duke tried to spit it out, or shaking his head rapidly to get it off.

"You know, you still owe me a sled," Kristoff said with a smile before Anna dragged him off toward her present.

"**This is much better,**" Kurama said cheerfully and floated nearby Olaf, the walking, talking snowman. The fiery entity enjoyed the warm climate much more than winter. For one, it can move further away from Naruto without shrinking considerably in size.

"Ah, summer," Olaf said, sucking up some flowers with his carrot nose. (How is that even possible?)

**(Sometime later)**

"Anna, you are free to marry anyone, I won't object anymore," Elsa told her sister, who immediately choked on a piece of chocolate. Both were sitting on their respective thrones, facing the gathering mass. It was the coronation celebration, which they didn't get to complete before due to a little incident caused by their Queen.

"I don't love Kristoff," Anna denied while Elsa giggled a bit.

"I didn't say anything about Kristoff. Although, he would make a wonderful husband," Elsa hinted as nobleman told her it was time to make her speech. Elsa stood up and announced the beginning of the celebration. She was no longer wearing any sort of glove or tried to hide her magical ice power. The citizens of Arendelle loved their Queen and did not make a big deal out of it.

"Your highness, we weren't able to craft another tiara in time, so I guess this will have to do," the blond hair man with bright blue eyes pronounced, showing a block of gold and iron to the Queen. Everyone had a confused looks. Since Elsa had thrown away the tiara when she ran off, they didn't have time to craft another one.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Elsa asked while the boy held each block in each of his hands. Both hand engulfed in flames as the liquid gold and iron started to defy gravity and curved in the air, mixing together forming a tiara. It was aided by the magic flames. The crowds watched on at the display and applauded joyfully; magic was now the best thing in the kingdom.

"Will you do the honor, my Queen?" Naruto said as the tiara floated into his hand. It was incomplete, as it was missing certain shiny objects. Elsa smiled as she crafted some ice stones in front of her and allowed it to fill in the gaps of the tiara, cooling the metal as well.

"I've told you to call me Elsa," Elsa said as she lowered her head in front of the blond. Naruto rubbed his finger across the tiara, mesmerizing in its beauty before placing in on a rather ravishing and graceful Queen.

"Of course, _my_ Elsa," Naruto said playfully as Elsa looked at him with her reddish eyes. Their magic had intertwined, giving her bright ruby eyes while Naruto also got something in return as well. Her cheek blushed a bit at the comment; she didn't mind him calling her that.

"May I have this dance?" Naruto bowed and outstretched his hand in a courteous manner.

"I don't know how to dance," Elsa said, remembering when the duke had asked her. She really wanted to since it's now with someone she loved.

"Me either, but..." Naruto said with a sheepish smile and grabbed Elsa's hand as she gasped in suprise. He pulled her closer to him as they both spun toward the center of the hall. Every other dancing couple immediately moved out the way to watch the Queen and future King having their first dance. Red and blue glitters exploded outward from spinning couple, showering the room as everyone watched on in awe.

"Naruto," Elsa called out softly while matching her lover's eyes. The blond didn't say anything and held her close as they both lifted into the air, letting ice and fire trailing below their feet. The two elements mixing together and formed warm steams that steadily descended. The mist spread out and filled up the floor. Everyone was standing in knee deep, feeling like they were in some sort of fairy tale setting.

"I just want to hold onto you now and forever," Naruto whispered into her ears. Elsa placed her head on his chest afterward. She didn't want to let go either. Sparks of fire and ice materialized in the area around the slowly rotating and floating couple as it danced around the hall, chasing each other. Everyone gasped at the beautiful light show.

"I wish I could do that," Kristoff said but got elbowed by Anna for ruining the mood. Olaf's jaw was wide opened as he watched on. Sven and Kurama were gorging themselves on food and carrot. How does a fire entity eat anything, no one will ever know.

"We will have another coronation soon," Elsa said softly, feeling the blond's heartbeat. There was indestructible piece of ice that filled the gaping hole that almost killed him. She could felt it even if they were apart; it was like it Naruto now had a part of her within him.

"Why?" Naruto asked. He was confused.

"Silly, you are going to be a King," Elsa giggled a bit but felt the blond unchanging heartbeat. "Aren't you happy? Hans tried to kill us so he could be a King," Elsa questioned. She was unsure why Naruto didn't show any emotion at her offer. Most people would be ecstatic.

"I'm not Hans. I won't put on a fake smile to get what I wanted. Besides, I already have what I wanted," Naruto said, wrapping his hand around Elsa's waist tighter as they looked into each other eyes.

"It is part of the deal, you won't be able to get out of it," Elsa said softly, watching for any change of expression on the blond's face. Naruto just chuckled and move his face closer to hers.

"For you, I will gladly suffer the torment of leadership," Naruto joked as Elsa giggled; they both share a kiss as everyone watches on.

**(Years later…)**

"Dad, Dad! Look!" a white haired girl with several strands of blond said as she crafted a small ice castle out of nothing. The King of Arendelle picked her up and spun her in the air at arm length joyfully.

"That's wonderful Kusa," Naruto complemented as the Queen coughed a bit behind the pair to get their attention. They were busy playing with each other and didn't realize she had entered the room moment ago after dealing with some important task.

"Momma here; let's run," Naruto called out childishly with a foxy smile, but his leg was frozen in place before he could. A flaming wisp was floating nearby. It smirked at the idiot. The crowned princess disappeared in a swirl of flames and materialized by her mother's side. The queen immediately kneeled down and patted the girl lightly on the head.

"Now, Kusa, you shouldn't teleport like that. It's very dangerous," Elsa scolded her daughter, who nodded in shame. Flame teleportation had an inherent danger of reforming in an already occupied space as demonstrated by the King a while ago.

"Can we go visit the town? And can we see Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff? Oh yeah, Olaf too, he's funny! Can we? Can we?" the three year old asked her mother, who rubbed her nose a bit and picked her up.

"Of course we can," Elsa hugged the girl and headed toward the door.

"Umm… Elsa? What about me?" Naruto asked. He was still half frozen. The Queen looked back at her husband.

"You can free yourself, I'm still angry at you for burning off the prince's clothes in public," Elsa said with a slight approval voice and disappeared from view. The Southern Isles had decided to punish Hans's transgression and placed him in Arendelle's custody for the duration of five years. Naruto can control his flames to burn specific things now and always used Hans as a testing dummy. He was still annoyed at how the disgraced prince had tricked him and tried to murder his wife.

"**I'll go tell the guard for a new set of clothes,**" Kurama said before floated out the room and into the hall. Since Naruto tend to set fire to his own attire when thawing out of his wife's ice prison, they have stocked countless of suits just for the occasion. The couple teased each other a lot. Just recently, Naruto spent a whole day encased in ice block because he took Kusa for a flight after the Queen told him not to.

**(Arendelle)**

Not much has changed in Arendelle in the four year time, except the town got wealthier thanks to their ruling monarch. Naruto's power could smelt any ore to its highest purity state, and was capable of crafting some of the most complex ornaments. Tourists were always a big bloom in town aided by the fact that people far and wide wanted to see the royal and magical family. While they were here, they might as well enjoy the never ending wonderful climate. The city was always in summer while the mountains side was stuck in winter.

Naruto and Elsa walked side by side down the cobber stone street as Kusa skipping just ahead of them.

"Yo-ho, come to see my ware?" Oaken called out from his counter. He was sitting in front of his shop as Naruto waved at him.

"My supply is up, but my demand is even higher. It was just like before, how do I fix this?" Oaken asked as Naruto chuckled. Influx of tourists really made business in Arendelle bloom, so much that supply had become a constant problem. Elsa was waving at several other bystanders, who greeted her and the crowned princess; the king and queen tend to wear simple clothing, unlike those of nearby kingdom.

"Run, meanie Kusa is here!" one of the boys called out as several more pointed at the girl. The crowned princess huffed a little and creating a swirling ball of fire and ice in her each of hands, but Elsa tapped her on the head in a patronizing manner.

The fire and ice dissipated as Kusa's cheek puffed up.

"But they tease me!" the little girl said and looked at her mother.

"Now, Kusa, you might hate them now, but you will learn to love them. They are your future citizens, hatred and self-loathing will make you lose control of your powers. I know because it happened before," Elsa said while rubbing her daughter's cheek gently.

"Beside, people do change. Did you know that when your father and I first met, he actually attacked me," Elsa said as Naruto stood behind her, listening in.

"Then you turned me into an ice sculpture and crashed a castle on top of me," Naruto argued back. Elsa turned around and stood up before jabbing her finger on Naruto's chest.

"Are you regretting staying with me?" Elsa asked; her ruby eyes glared directly at Naruto's.

"The only thing I regretted is that you didn't give me another child sooner!" Naruto replied before rubbing Elsa's swollen stomach. The wise men said the chance of it being a boy was very high.

"Just few more months and daddy will show you…" Naruto did baby talks as Kusa giggled at her father's behavior. Naruto realized everyone was standing around him with a grinning face and muttering something with each other.

"Ahem! Move along or I will arrest you for making fun of your King!" Naruto said after standing up. He placed Kusa on his shoulder afterward while the citizens dispersed.

"Your mother and I fought when we first met and now we married and have you," Naruto said as he skipping down the road as Kusa laughed.

"Does that mean if I attacked the boy before, I will marry him?" Kusa asked as Naruto stopped dead in his track.

"I sure hope not, you can do better! Let's go see your uncle and aunt via Naruto's express. Just like your mother used to!" Naruto said before jumping off in the air and used his fire magic to propel him while his daughter, Kusa, screamed excitedly, holding onto the King's head. The crown princess still couldn't fly perfectly yet, as her magic hasn't developed fully. She could barely make a miniature ice castle, not as complex as her mother. Both daughter and father left the Queen and dozens of bodyguard behind.

Elsa just shook her head and continued walking toward where her sister now lived while rubbing her stomach, 'I hope you will grow up to be like your father, he had shown me that my life was worth living.'

* * *

**Author Note:**

I change the ending a little, for one, why would Arendelle break off trade with the nearby town? That would just make the citizens suffer in the future; one duke doesn't speak for the entire kingdom. Kusa name is based on **Ku**shina and El**sa**, since calling her Kushina sounded like a bad FF cliché, way overused. Kusa (くさ) also implied NINJA in Japanese, so what the heck. Kusa (草) mean grass, which is more common use of the word.

The story has come to an end. I hope you enjoy the epilogue. I might write a sequel if Frozen 2 gets my interest, but that still debatable. Disney tends to screw up the sequel when they forced the writers to release it, but I'm hoping it will be good. Thank you to those who enjoyed this story! What fairy tales story should I write next?

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
